Rise of a ninja
by Fox Anbu Assassin
Summary: What happens if naruto made a deal with Orochimaru. What if the deal is to switch places with Sasuke. Naruto and ino, Sakura, ten ten, temari and maybe more
1. Chapter 1: departed

Rise of a ninja chapter one: departed

Naruto have just escape from Kimimaro to go to Sasuke thanks to Lee. Kabuto stop Naruto.

"Naruto, I won't let you ruin lord Orochimaru plans." Kabuto said.

"Why does he want Sasuke?" Naruto ask.

"Use his body as a new one until he can become immortal and have the sharigan." Kabuto said as he watch Naruto face.

"I make him a deal." Naruto said.

"What is the deal?" Kabuto ask.

"He can use me as an experiment to become an immortal and when Itachi comes for me again, he can try to get Itachi's eyes." Naruto said.

"Doku, tell lord Orochimaru the deal." Kabuto said to the snake that is wrap around his right arm.

"As you wish Kabuto-sama" Doku said before leaving smoke.

with Orochimaru

"Lord Orochimaru, Naruto wants to make you a deal." Doku said.

"What is the deal?" Orochimaru said.

"Let Sasuke return to the leaf village in exchange for him. He said that you can experiment to become immortal and when Itachi comes looking for him, You can try to take Itachi eyes." Doku said.

Orochimaru walk to a table with a piece of paper with a seal on it. Orochimaru hand over the seal to Doku.

"Tell Naruto put this on Sasuke's cursed seal, it will transfer the seal to him., Tell Kabuto he knows what to him to go get the boy family techniques and some other things" lord Orochimaru said.

"Yes my lord." Doku said before he disappear.

With Kabuto

"You know if he said no, I will kill you." Kabuto said.

"As if." Naruto said as he got ready for any attack.

Doku appear around Naruto's left arm and put the scroll into Naruto's hand.

"Lord Orochimaru accept your deal, He said put this seal on Sasuke's cursed seal to transfer the cursed seal to you." Doku said as he got of Naruto's arm.

"Naruto, he is at the valley of the end." Kabuto said as he step to the side so Naruto can pass him.

Naruto took off to find Sasuke.

"Lord Orochimaru said you know what to do." Doku said.

Kabuto smile before he went threw hand signs. He reverse summon Jugo.

"I want you to bring Naruto back no matter what. he got yellow hair and orange jump suit." Kabuto order.

"What about Sasuke?" Jugo ask.

"Let him live and get save by the leaf's anbu. We got plans for him later." Kabuto said.

"What about Kimimaro and the others?" Jugo ask.

"I will try to save them." Kabuto said.

"Ok." Jugo went to the direction Naruto and Sasuke went.

Kabuto head to the leaf village.

With the Naruto and Sasuke

"Sasukeeee" Naruto yell.

"Hmm Naruto, so you made it this far." Sasuke said before he felt Naruto's knee hit his back.

"I won't let you do this." Naruto said as he send an elbow to the back of Sasukes's head.

Sasuke drop to tyhe ground. as he start to pick himself up Naruto was about to hit him in the back of the neck until Sasuke send a kick to Naruto's stomach.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me." Sasuke said as he send a kick to Naruto's face.

"I promise Sakura I will bring you home and I will keep my promise." Naruto said as he send a punch to Sasuke only to get block.

Naruto and Sasuke keep running at each other clashing their kunai's at each other. Naruto and Sasuke got away from each other so they can do their strongest made ten clones.

"Chidori/Rasengan" Sasuke and Naruto said as they ran each other crashing their jutsus together sending both of them to a statue.

The clones was watching Sasuke to see is there any way to get past his attacks until they see it along with the handsigns with to do the chidori.

Sasuke activate his cursed seal mark while Naruto start to have red charka around him as they pick themselves up.

"Hey boss, we figure out how to.." before any of the clones and say anything Sasuke threw multiple shurikens at the clones destroying them all.

Naruto grab his head as he see everything which he notices.

"So I can see what they see after they get destroy." Naruto said.

Naruto and sasuke start to send each other punches and kicks which made Sasuke mad that Naruto keep blocking his attacks.

"I need more power." Sasuke said as he activate his cursed seal level two.

Naruto grew another two jump in the air and stay in the sky so Naruto use his charka to make arms and send them at Sasuke which he keep on dodging. Sasuke and Naruto made their strongest attack.

"Flapping Chidori." Sasuke Said as he came down to stab Naruto with the chidori.

"Demonic Rasengan." Naruto said as he grab Sasuke's arm that is cover with black lightning and slam the rasengan into Sasuke.

Naruto let go of Sasuke and put the seal that Orochimaru gave him and put it on the cursed seal.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Naruto and Sasuke scream as the cursed seal transfer to Naruto from Sasuke.

Naruto look at Sasuke and said. "Take good care of Sakura-chan for me."

"Naruto, I am sorry." Sasuke said.

"Tell everyone, don't come for me.I will return one day." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke ask.

Naruto hit Sasuke in the back of the neck.

Kakashi have arrive and Saw Naruto over Sasuke.

"You did a good job Naruto." Kakashi said as he went to check on Sasuke. He notice the cursed seal mark is gone.

Kakashi pick up Sasuke. He notice that Naruto got the cursed seal mark now.

Naruto notice Kakashi staring at the cursed seal mark.

"You wonder why Sasuke don't got it any more and Why I got it now." Naruto said.

"Yes" kakashi said.

"I made a deal with Orochimaru, so he gave me a seal to transfer the seal to me." Naruto said.

"What is the deal?, Naruto." Kakashi ask even thought he figure it out.

Jugo jump by Naruto.

Kakashi was about to make a shadow clone and hand over Sasuke to the clone.

"Take care sensei." Naruto said before Jugo and Naruto disappear.

"Pakkun, Can you find them?" Kakashi ask.

"No, That guy is blocking their smell." Pakkun said.

"I have fail you sensei,." Kakashi said as he head bqack to the leaf village.

With Kabuto

Kabuto waited for Tsuande to go heal the genin team that they sent to go get Sasuke. Once Tsunade left her office Kabuto enter the office and start to go threw things until he found things that he was order to get.

"Kabuto" Tsunade said as she enter the office to get something.

"I would like to make this visit longer but i already got what I need." Kabuto said as he disappear in flames.

Tsunade left the office and found one of her Anbu.

"I want this village get search for kabuto." Tsunade order.

"Yes, lady Tsuande." Anbu said before she left.

Kakashi have return with Sasuke.


	2. Arthur Note

Arthur note I will be updating my stories by the end of this month sorry for not updating.

Reason why I haven't update.

1\. no internet

2\. My laptop delet all my stories updates I had save when I got my Internet back on

3\. I been pulling doubles at work

Please forgive me I now got internert and I am working on my updates


End file.
